Sammy please!
by charisma26
Summary: Sam gets hurt... real bad, by a group of demons wanting revenge on Dean and John. As Sam lays helpless, how will Dean cope knowing he can't help Sam? And will the two remaining Winchesters work together to save their youngest from the demons who are determinded to finish the job they started. Teenchester. hurt Sam,protective/caring Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me.

Anyway, just a little short story that popped into my mind, this is a teenchester fic. Will be morbid but that is just how I write. Enjoy.

Sam was fed up. Well, fed up was a bit of an understatement more like frustrated to the point where he wanted to pull his hair out one strand at a time. He loved school, he really did, it was like an escape for him, an escape from hunting but the thing that annoyed him the most was the people that were in it. The popular kids, as they were most commonly known.

There were the cheerleaders who wore tarty clothes just to get noticed, the mean words flying from their mouth. The football players who believed themselves better that everyone else, picking on any vulnerable student. There then were the rich kids who would turn their noses up at most people, floundering their expensive outfits and accessories. The 'attractive' people who slept around and was only high up on the social ladder because of their looks, the list went on. Of course, Sam had never been popular in school, unlike Dean who was always going out to parties and had a new girlfriend every other week, but Sam was happy this way. It made him concentrate on his studies.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of English class Sam gingerly packed away his books into his ripped school bag (he had badgered his dad to get a new one but he had claimed they had no money to pay for trivial little things like that) so Sam was forced to keep the tattered old thing.

He was the last to leave the classroom, as per usual, the door almost getting slammed in his face by the football jockie on front of him. Sam kept his head lowered as he made his way through the already packed hallway, the tall bodies jostling him from side to side. He spotted Dean a little ways a way, his body leaning against a door frame flirting with some blond bimbo wearing a far too short skirt. He rolled his eyes and located his locker, making his way through the crowded bodies. He was just putting his stuff away, minding his own business, when he was pushed forward, his head slamming into the locker and causing him to groan.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little twerp" Ron said nastily, causing his little gang to laugh like hyenas. Sam suppressed an eye roll. Ron and his gang, Tom, James, Angus and Callum had been making his life hell for the past few weeks, capturing any opportunity to push him about a bit or embarrass him on front of anyone who was watching.

They were a few years older than him, sixteen and seventeen year olds but were younger than Dean was. Each one of them were fairly tall, all towering over the six foot marker with styled hair and top market clothes. Sam was small for his age of fourteen, by now people of his age had begun their growth spurt but Sam hadn't, many people bypassed his small height of five foot six which left him the 'shorty' of his class. Even some of the girls were taller than him.

"So what are you doing after school today twerp? Feel like getting an ass kicking or are you too much of a wussy for that?" Ron laughed noisily, him and his gang cornering him into his locker so he had no way to escape. Sam glanced up at Dean who was just down the corridor, praying for him to notice. Sam wasn't usually one to ask for help, in fact he always tried to avoid it, but now he was tired and he just wanted to be left alone, the sleepless nights of worry causing him to have frequent headaches and it was badly affecting his grades.

"I asked you a question" Ron growled, grabbing Sam's shoulder in a vice like grip and spinning him around so his back was pinned against the locker.

"I'm busy" Sam lied, unable to think of anything else to say. What could you say to someone who wanted to beat your ass into oblivion? Oh no sorry I can't make it, I'm scheduled later on for doing research on things that go bump in the night, we'll have to take a rain check.

"Oh, are you now? Well… we'll have to see about that, wont we boys?" He chuckled, shoving him deeper into the locker before strutting off in the other direction, his cronies lagging behind him. Sam took a deep breath and finished packing away his stuff, grabbing his books for his next class: History. Sam hated his life, for once all he wished was to be left alone at school and not be the target for the bullies. He got enough slapping around by the monsters, ghouls and demons and enough fowl words from his dad to last a lifetime – he didn't need it at school as well.

Sam stared at the grubby tiled floor of the corridor as he walked to his next class, not paying attention to where he was going. His small frame bumped into a much larger, buff one causing him to halt in his tracks.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, steadying Sam to stop him from falling over. Sam looked up to Dean's face and gave a small smirk to cover up his worry.

"Yeah, fine Dean but I really gotta get to class" He said, excusing himself from the conversation to avoid Dean's laser eyes. Dean was like a mother hen, always seemed to pick up when something was wrong and he didn't need Dean to escalate into full panic mode.

"Oh, and Sammy?" Dean called out, his low voice echoing around the hallway, "you'll have to walk back from school today, I'm knocking off early to go with Britt to the pictures, that alright?" He asked, and Sam could see that Dean really hoped Sam would say yes. Sam glanced behind Dean and saw Ron and his crew smiling in his direction, anticipation etched on their faces. Sam gulped down his nervousness, knowing there was no way he could possibly get out of this one.

"Uh, yeah sure Dean, no problem" He said before turning around and practically sprinting down the corridor, anxious to get away from the beady eyes of the guys that had made his life hell.

A few hours had passed and that few hours went relatively well. He completed his work to a high standard, his homework got a good grade and he avoided his bullies for the duration of his classes. Unfortunately, things turned downhill from lunch onwards. Sam took his lunch and sat in a quiet corner by himself, just like he did every day, and kept quiet, idly watching the students mull around talking about hair and makeup and who got it on with whom. Sam had just finished his lunch when it happened; he hadn't been expecting it which was why it came as such a surprise.

His school bag was knocked from his hand and he was pushed against the wall, his back hitting it with a thud and causing him to groan. Ron stood in front of him, his shaggy black hair falling over his eyes that were gleaming with madness, his hand wound tight around Sam's throat.

"Hey there twerp, I heard that man whore of a brother of yours can't escort you home tonight, do you know what that means?" He demanded, clenching his hand so Sam struggled to breath.

"It means we're coming for you twerp, you'll finally get to know what real pain is" He threatened before letting go of Sam's throat causing him to slide down the wall, rubbing his red neck. Sam watched as they trotted away, his heart hammering in his chest as people glanced down at him, not with sympathy or pity but with humour, laughing behind their hands as they stared down at him.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he shakily got to his feet, picking up his tattered schoolbag and ignoring the looks he got. He wanted Dean. He felt shameful to admit it; he was a big boy now he could handle a few bullies, hell he'd done it enough times at so many schools but this time was different, this whole school was different. Lately he'd been feeling… depressed and weak and tired, feelings that although he'd felt before, had never been this intensified. He blinked away the tears, wishing that Dean was here. Dean would make everything better again, just like he always did.

The bell rang, signalling that it was the end of lunch and Sam blinked away the tears, dreading the end of the day that was fast approaching. He felt as though someone was watching him but not in a bad way like 'I'm coming for you' way, but the feeling soothed him. He turned around, his hazel eyes searching the mass of bodies for the pair of eyes watching him.

Suddenly, he met them, a pair of bright blue, sparkling eyes that belonged to a girl about his age with long light blonde hair in a pretty white dress. It reminded Sam of some kind of fairy tale with the girl being a princess. Her skin was pale, really pale but that just highlighted her cherry red lips and full eyelashes that batted against her eyelids. Her eyes searched his face before she gave him a small smile, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She bit her lip and tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ears before disappearing into the crowd like a ghost and for a minute that was what Sam thought. He was getting stalked by a ghost. Then she reappeared further away, disappearing into the science lab, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Sam stood there, gawking, for a few seconds before he realised with a jolt he was supposed to be in class. He raced down the hallway and disappeared into the maths classroom, ignoring the teacher's disapproving glare and the sniggers that erupted. And for a brief moment, he forgot what was awaiting him at the end of the day.

Sam felt sweat break out on his forehead as he watched the second hand on the clock tick closer to the quarter past three time. He knew he shouldn't be scared; they were just humans for crying out loud but his heart hammered as he thought of everything the bullies would do to him and the thought of Dean gone made his panic rise. He was so lost in thought that he jumped at the sound of the bell ringing shrilly in his ear, his eyes wildly glancing around the room.

God Sam, he thought fiercely, pull yourself together, they might just be playing with you, trying to scare you, they probably don't have the balls to do anything. And with that thought he gingerly left the room, clutching his schoolbag tighter as his eyes swept the school for the bullies.

The cold air hit him hard in the face as he left the school, walking across the gravel to the footpath that led into town. Sam quickly glanced at the car park just to double check that Dean hadn't changed his mind and had come to pick up. At the sight of the nearly empty car park with no cars except an old ford pickup and a shiny new Mazda, Sam tried not to feel disappointed but he did. He just wanted Dean was that too much to ask?

He pushed the feeling off disappointment down, thinking he should've been used to that feeling by now; he'd experienced it enough times, and walked down the foot path, his eyes flitting nervously at every sound. He'd only walked for a few steps when he heard laughter behind him and immediately recognised it from Ron and his gang. He swivelled around, eyes wide when he saw them. Each one of them were carrying a crow bar in their hands and Ron also had a small pen knife in his other hand, looking at Sam like he was a piece of meat ready for carving.

"Winchester" Ron growled out, swinging the crow bar around threateningly, taking a few tentative steps forward, "You have no idea how long we've waited for this moment" And with that all of their eyes turned black causing the hair on the back of Sam's neck to rise.

"Demons" Sam said in shock, dropping his schoolbag and staring at the group in shock.

"Gold star for the scholar" Ron/demon replied, smirking, his face full of malice. Sam's blood ran cold as he released the severity of the situation he was in. The school wasn't that large which meant there weren't a lot of people mulling about, the school yard practically empty, the motel they were living in was over a mile and a half away which ruled out running. Sam was well and truly screwed.

"We've waited weeks for the perfect opportunity to strike; what with big bro Dean always on the lookout it was hard to get you by yourself. Of course, your dad wasn't that big of an issue, he's hardly ever around to care what happens to you" The demon laughed, the whole crew circling Sam so he would have to fight his way out.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam questioned meekly, desperate for Dean to get there.

"Why? WHY?" he roared suddenly looking incredibly angry.

"I'll tell you why twerp, because your father and brother and murderers, they sent my love back to hell without much of a thought, as well as the rest of our crew, so you wanna know why? Because revenge is very sweet" He said, and lashed out with the crow bar, hitting Sam across the forehead, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Sam felt fuzzy and his ears rung as he lifted himself up onto his arms, falling back down, too weak to support himself. He groaned and touched his head, his blood staining his fingers. He heard the demons laughing at his attempts to get up but he ignored them, solely focusing on a way to get the hell out of there.

As the demons were too busy laughing at him and fist bumping each other like the school kids they were possessing, Sam quickly fished his cellphone out of his pocket and hit speed dial – which was Dean's number. It rang a couple of times and when heard that Dean picked up Sam took that as the golden opportunity to plead to Dean for help.

"Dean, DEAN, they're here, the de – " He started to scream but Ron the demon kicked the cell phone out of his hand and picked him up by the shirt collar roughly, causing Sam to stumble.

"Now that" He spat out "was a bad move" And with that he threw Sam into the arms of the other demon and clenched the crow bar tighter in his hands and hit Sam in the ribcage, causing him to gasp in pain a he was sure it broke a few ribs.

Sam started to speak the exorcism his dad taught him but he only managed to get a few words out before Ron punched him across the face again and again, whipping his head back and forth. He felt his lip burst and his jaw to swell at the impact of each punch to the point where he couldn't even open his mouth, let alone mutter some exorcism.

He was released from the demon's arms only to get thrown into a brick wall by one of the lesser demons, cracking his head against it on impact. Sam fell to the ground once again, dazed, and saw the flash of a boot before it could him in the chest, making Sam spit out a mouthful of blood. He saw the boot again come flying towards his face and managed to grab it before it could kick him, successfully twisting the ankle before the demon fell to the floor.

Sam didn't have much energy left which was why he couldn't prevent Ron kicking him in the head or the series of kicks to the stomach or the twisting of the leg which caused the bone to break. Sam didn't even have enough energy to scream as the pain became too much and he fell into the darkness that welcomed him with open arms.

Dean parked the impala in the school parking lot, tapping his fingers against the steering. He knew he told Sam he wouldn't be able to pick him up after school but the 'date' was cut short, purely by boredom. Britt was pretty, sure, but she was dumb and incredibly boring with a high pitched squeaky voice that rattled in his ears. He made up the excuse that he had to pick his brother up from school and high tailed out of there, hoping she wouldn't insist on another date.

He was five minutes late, most of the students had already left but he hoped that Sam would still be there, he was usually always late anyways the little geek he thought fondly. Just as he was about to give up waiting and just meet Sam back at the motel room his cell phone began to ring in his pocket, the name ' Sammy' flashing up on the screen. He answered it almost immediately, a natural reaction, and held it to his ear. He didn't get a chance to speak because Sam's frantic voice was already screaming down the line.

"Dean, DEAN, they're here, the de – "He started to say but was cut off by something. Dean heard Sam grunt before the noise of the phone skittering across the ground and the muffled noise of voices in the background.

"Sam, Sammy, SAMMY" He shouted desperately, fear clenching his already thundering heart. Dean quickly glanced around the school grounds and saw nothing, no Sam, no attackers, no nothing. Dean kept the phone close to his ear as he exited the car trying to keep a clear head though the panic was beginning to cloud his judgement.

"SAMMY" He shouted to the open air, his head whipping back and forth, searching for a glimpse of his shorty of a brother. When he received no reply Dean's heart pumped harder and his palms turned clammy. If anything happened to Sam… Dean didn't know what he would do, but he was determined to find Sam, he wouldn't let the demons, Dean guessed, get to his little brother. He sprinted out if the car park and made his way to the footpath that led into town, it was Dean's best opportunity to find Sam.

Dean ran, he ran like he had never ran before and skidded and slid down the footpath, his eyes sweeping the overgrown grass and bushy trees for his brother. His eyes landed on a small form a little ways a way down the path, getting beaten by a gang of teenagers. Dean's heart lurched as he saw the familiar face of his Sammy covered in blood, hair matted to his head and limbs spread around him like a useless ragdoll.

"SAMMY" Dean screamed in terror, racing forward, his eyes were beginning to water at the thought of Sam dying. Dean swallowed down that thought as the gang of teenagers looked up at him, eyes momentarily turning black. One of the demons kicked Sam one last time in the torso before they sprinted away, their gleeful laughs piercing the quiet mid-day air.

Dean fell to his knees and lifted Sam's still form, cradling him to his chest. Saltwater began to fall down his cheeks as Sam didn't reply, his breath coming in raspy gasps of pain.

God Sammy, Dean thought as he gripped his brother tighter, scared to move him straight away due to the severity of his injuries, what have I done?

So, this is my first shot at a teenchester fic so I'm not sure if it's good! So do you think I should continue or not? Your thoughts and comments are very greatly appreciated! XX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me! *CRIES*

Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot that people like this story. Hugs for all.

Dean took a shaky breath as he reached into his pocket for his cellphone, the whole time his eyes never leaving Sam's face, afraid of might happen if he did. He dialled 911 and balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as his fingers brushed Sam's shaggy brown hair from his forehead, his hands becoming red from his little brother's blood.

"Hello, 911, what is you're emergency?" A calm, female voice asked over the receiver, the sound jolting Dean from his task of staring down at Sam.

"It's, It's my little brother he, he's –" Dean choked up as he felt Sam's broken ribs under his fingertips and saw how his head lolled uselessly against Dean's chest, a slow torrent of blood running down his chin from his burst lip.

"He's what sir?" The voice demanded more urgently, which made Dean realise the seriousness of the situation. He had get his act together or Sam might die; the thought sent him into what Sam had referred to him many times as 'soldier'.

"He's hurt, real bad okay? He's gonna die unless I get some help out here, NOW" He replied, gripping his brother tighter to his chest as the tears fell down his cheeks. Dean glanced around the school area but saw no one out there, no one that could help save his brother. It was all up to him.

"Okay sir, I need your names and location" she requested and Dean realised with a jolt he didn't even know where he was, he didn't bother to learn the area that well because they were only due to stay there for a few weeks. He only knew the name of the school and town, nothing more.

"Dean, Dean Winchester and my brother Sammy, we're at the back of Rosendale high school in Conrad, Iowa, please hurry" He pleaded, sounding desperate, but Dean didn't care. Sam was his pressure point. Do anything to Sam and Dean would break, it was one of the only things that would make Dean Crumble; his little brother.

"Okay sir I need you to sit tight, we're sending out emergency services now, they should be with you in a few minutes. Now in the meantime, we advise you not to move your brother too much, too much movement may worsen his condition. Can you tell me what his injuries are?" She asked kindly and her voice seemed to sooth Dean.

"He's got a few broken ribs and judging by the noises he's making, they've burst a lung, a broken leg, looks like a fractured skull and god knows how many internal injuries… please, please hurry" He begged, his voice sounding choked up. He dropped the cellphone, ignoring the calls from the person on the other end and held Sam's hand.

He knew he didn't do 'chick flick' moments but he needed reassurance that Sam was still alive, still holding on, he needed to know that he hadn't lost him. Dean gripped Sam's bloody hand tighter, squeezing his eyes shut from the tears that threatened to fall.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, it could've been hours, days, weeks, but Dean didn't care. He was too focused on watching Sam's shallow breathing and any sign of movement. He heard, vaguely, the sound of sirens in the distance and quietly thanked whatever god was out there. Dean wasn't the praying type, or the religious type, but when it came to his Sammy… he would try anything.

The ambulance pulled up, the lights still swirling making Dean's head spin. He continued to cling to Sam, determined he wouldn't let him go. He had promised him, promised Sammy, years ago he would always protect him and he had broken that promise. If only he had come back five minutes earlier. If only he put Sam first instead of thinking of himself. The if only's continued to whirl around his head, making him feel sick.

A middle aged woman with dark hair and worried eyes came running towards him, carrying a large medical bag and another young man with the lightest blonde hair Dean had ever seen came sprinting behind her, pulling along a gurney. They skidded down beside him, the woman gently feeling Sam for a pulse.

"Okay sir, you need to let go now" The woman urged him, tugging Sam from Dean's grasp. Dean knew he should, it would be in Sam's best interest but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had always taken care of Sam, always, whenever he was sick – dean would look after him, whenever he fell – Dean would clean his cuts, whenever he was stuck on homework – Dean would help, it had always been Dean. Now, he felt as though he had failed. Sam was hurt because of him, and he didn't want to let him go.

"Dean" She said more sharply "If you want your brother to live I suggest you let us do our job" And with that Dean knew she was right. It was Sam's only chance. Ignoring the painful tug in his heart, Dean, very gingerly, laid Sam on the ground, keeping his head on his knee.

Immediately, the two paramedics leapt into action. They put pressure on Sam's head wound, stopping the flow of blood running down the side of his face. They analysed the wounds on his torso and Dean tried to ignore the wince they gave when they saw the damage. With gentle, motherly hands the woman wrapped Sam's broken leg in a temporary splint, sharing an urgent look with the other paramedic.

"Okay, on the count of three" She said, gripping Sam under the arms, pulling him from Dean's grasp.

"One… two… three" She said and they both heaved Sam of the dusty ground, lifting him as if he was just a dummy and not an actual person. Sam landed on the gurney, his head lolling but other than that there was no movement from him. Not even a groan.

Dean was on his feet in an instant, not wanting to leave Sam by himself. He followed the paramedics, his eyes never leaving Sam's still form, hoping and praying he would be alright. His hopes began to dwindle though as he saw the blood soaking into Sam's plaid shirt, the purple bruises already forming on his entire face and the state that his broken leg was in, the bone prodding though the pale skin.

Dean didn't even bother to wipe away the salt water that cascaded down his cheeks, leaping into the ambulance and sitting beside his brother.

They speeded away down the highway, zigzagging through cars to get to the hospital in time. Dean reached out and carefully took Sam's fragile hand in his own, regretting every moment of the past half an hour. He should've been there dammit, it was all his fault. His little brother wouldn't be in this state if Dean had just done his job, if he'd have been there to protect him. The guilt and pain consumed him like wildfire, eating him whole.

"Dean, can you tell me what happened?" The woman asked kindly, adjusting the bandages surrounding Sam's torso. Dean tore his gaze away from his little brother, gulping back the thousand emotions threatening to escape.

"I don't – I don't know… I was too late to get there, these kids were beating him up, and I couldn't stop them…" Dean swallowed, his eyes blurry from the tears that he didn't want to fall.

"It's not your fault Dean, you did what you can and that's what counts" She muttered, just as the ambulance parked outside the emergency entrance to the hospital, doctors and nurses already waiting for their arrival with determined faces on.

Sam was pulled from the ambulance, the movement jostling his small and still form as he was rushed through the corridors of the hospital, his hand dangling over the side of the gurney.

Dean raced to keep up, his legs feeling like jelly with every step he took. He could've believe what had happened. Nothing this bad had ever happened to Sam before. Fair enough he'd been beat around by ghosts and things that go bump in the night before but he was always okay, always picked himself up and carried on, but now he just looked… broken beyond repair.

Sam was wheeled into a room through the double doors, the doctors and nurses had already begun prodding him. Dean was ready to follow, to never leave Sam's side again but a strong hand landed on his chest, preventing any further movements.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait here" He said in a stern voice, his eyes hard. Dean felt anger swell up in his chest like a wild anger. Who was he to tell him he couldn't see his brother? If anyone had the right to if was him, he practically raised the kid.

"He's my brother, I'm not going to leave him here alone" Dean growled out, glaring at the doctor with such an intense protectiveness the young doctor's heart missed a beat.

"He's going to need surgery so please Sir… take a seat" He said gently rather than demand, and with that he vanished through the doors, his white coat swirling around his tall frame. Dean immediately lost the anger that was bubbling in his stomach and dejectedly fell into the nearest seat, running a hand through his short hair.

How could he let this happen? Sam was his responsibility and his alone, he was supposed to look after him and he had failed. Sam was in a hospital, going into surgery, all because Dean was so selfish that he put his needs first. Sam was going to hate him for sure.

Dean sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth, sniffing away more tears that threatened to fall. All he could think about was his little brother and how broken he looked, his small frame looked so fragile and destroyed it broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

Dean shakily pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket, knowing he had to call his dad and let him know what had happened. He may be a complete and utter dick at times, putting hunting before his family but Dean knew he cared for them, even though he didn't always show it at times. He hit speed dial, anxiously waiting for his dad to pick up but it never came… Dean waited and waited until it rang straight to answer phone, the familiar hard voice of his father alerting him to leave a message.

"Um, hey dad it's dean, um… listen, I wish you had answered your phone, it's uh, it's kind of important" dean took a breath, closing his eyes momentarily, trying to forget the state his little brother was in "Its Sammy dad… he's hurt, real bad… and he's, he's in surgery… dad please, I need you, Sam needs you here, please come… I don't know what's going to happen" And with that he snapped the phone shut, knowing that his voice cracked at the end.

There would be hell to pay when his dad got back, no doubt about it, Dean would get the blame for this and he knew it. His dad would shout at him, piling the guilt on him and staring down at him in disappointment and Dean couldn't blame him. Who else's fault was it except his own?

Dean sat like that for hours, his phone clutched protectively in his hands as he struggled to breath. When it got past the four hour mark he knew something went wrong. Call it a sibling thing but Dean felt like he had lost his brother… in more ways than one.

Meanwhile, the doctors were doing all they could to save their young patient that was admitted a few hours previously with severe internal bleeding and head injuries. They had managed to repair his lung, allowing him to continue breathing and had also fixed lacerations to the kidneys but there was continuous bleeding from his other organs, specifically his liver. They had to remove the young patient's spleen to stop it from piercing his heart and that proved to be a difficult task. The internal bleeding wasn't stopping no matter how much effort the doctors put into it.

"We've got more bleeding from the head injury" the surgeon shouted out, watching the monitors carefully as it changed, the young boy's heart slowing down dramatically.

"Alright, we've got to get in there and release pressure off the brain" Another one replied, preparing to sew up the boy's stomach and fix the pressing matters. But the sound of a shrill ringing echoed throughout the surgery room, indicating that the young boy's heart had failed under pressure.

"Okay, charge it up" the surgeon shouted, pressing the paddles to the boy's bruised chest. He rose off the bed, but fell back motionlessly, his limbs like a ragdoll.

"Again, 180" And the same thing happened. No response came from the boy as he flopped back onto the bed. They tried, again and again the doctors tried but they received the same respomce. The young patient was simply too weak to carry on. The surgeon in charge though decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing that the boy was stronger than this. He pressed the paddles to his chest again, hoping that this time… it would work.

Woo hoo. I enjoyed writing this chapter… I love a bit of drama! Ha! Well, your thoughts and comments are very much appreciated; they fuel me to write more! Thank you for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: supernatural does not belong to me.

Thanks, again, for all those lovely encouraging reviews, they mean a lot to me!

Dean sighed heavily, running his hand through his short hair. It had been well over four hours since his little brother went into surgery, surely there would be news by now, right? That awful, dread filled feeling remained planted in the pit of his stomach, churning there making Dean want to be sick. Some instinct told him something was badly wrong with Sam, something so bad that it threatened to take away Sammy forever despite how much he told himself Sam would be okay, Sam's a Winchester, and Winchesters never give up.

Dean pushed himself up from the hard plastic chair and began pacing the waiting room, his fingers tapping on the side of his leg. Sam had to be okay, he just had to – it was Dean's job to look after him, to protect him… hell, be a dad to him when needed, he couldn't lose his Sammy, not now, not after everything they have been through.

The middle aged receptionist woman with framed glasses kept throwing disdainful glances in his direction, her upturned nose high in the air like she was superior to everyone else. Dean ignored her though, his feet eating up the concrete floor as he walked. Over the past four and a half hours he had seen doctors delivering bad news to grieving families and watched people's faces light up with happiness when told good news, Dean prayed he would be a part of the latter group.

The sound of the doors banging open and heavy footsteps pounding against the floor told Dean his dad had finally arrived. He could tell by the atmosphere and the rhythm of his father's footsteps, his dad was worried but also incredibly angry, just as Dean had predicted.

"Dean – what the hell happened?" His dad demanded, holding Dean's shoulder in a vice like grip. Dean turned his green eyes which shone with unshed tears up to his dad, his voice faltering.

"There was demons dad, at the school… I-I didn't know" He stuttered, shaking his head in defeat. He watched as his dad's eyes glistened with worry before turning murderous.

"You didn't know? How in god's name didn't you know?" his dad furiously whispered, glaring at Dean with so much hatred he had to gulp. Dean took a shuddering breath, holding back the tears of frustration, anger, worry and guilt that threatened to spill over.

"I was late to p-pick him u-p" He explained, "I didn't know dad" Dean hiccupped, swallowing back the sudden dryness in his throat. His dad was right, he should've known something was wrong, his instincts should've picked up on it but instead he put a girl before his own brother. His dad continued to glare at him, his nails digging into Dean's shoulder.

"What happened Dean? What's wrong with Sam? Is he gonna be okay? Where is he?" His dad continued to reel off questions and Dean had to strain his ears to keep up with the sudden fast pace.

"He's in surgery dad, they haven't told me anything yet" Dean replied, sniffing slightly, determined to not cry. He couldn't break down on front of his dad or show any sign of weakness, after all, that was the Winchester way.

"He's still in surgery?" His dad replied faintly, losing the anger and going into full blown worry mode. Dean just nodded numbly, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, it was demons dad – those bastards did this to Sammy" Dean stated, forgetting, briefly, his worry and sadness and solely focusing on his hatred towards those abominations that hurt his brother. His dad whipped his head around to stare at Dean.

"Demons? Are you absolutely sure Dean?" He asked carefully, analysing every movement Dean made. Dean fidgeted uncomfortably under his father's hard gaze. He may be a grown man but his dad could be a real mean son of a bitch when he wanted and he had a loud booming voice that made a person feel little and insecure. It was natural to at least be a little afraid.

"I'm sure dad, I saw their eyes okay? I watched as they beat the living daylights out of Sammy" He choked out, remembering the damage those god awful demons done to his brother. His dad's eyes softened as he pulled Dean into a rare hug, the kind of hug that made Dean never want to let go. Eventually though his dad manoeuvred himself from Dean's grasp. Dean sighed sadly, he never was the best at giving affection.

"It's okay Dean; Sammy will be okay you'll see? He's a strong lad" He reassured dean though he didn't sound so sure of himself. Dean nodded, knowing that it was a blatant lie. Sam wasn't okay, he could feel it in his gut.

"How bad was it?" His dad inquired, guiding Dean to a nearby seat.

"It was bad dad, there was so much blood and broken bones and… he looked so small lying there" dean replied, losing himself in the memory. He saw his dad cringe and bite his lip, a tell tale sign he was beyond worried.

Before Dean could say anything a male doctor in his mid to late thirties walked heavily down the hallway, a look of sadness plastered onto his handsome face, his eyes looked tired and heavy and far too old for the young person he was.

"Family of Sam Winchester?" He asked tentatively and Dean felt like he's been punched in the stomach. The look he was wearing… Dean cringed, already fearing the worst. Dean knew that look, he'd seen it many times over the past four and a half hours.

"Yes, yes I'm his brother" Dean said hastily, jumping up from the chair, desperate to know what happened to Sam. The waiting was finally over… but Dean wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Mr Winchester, your brother flatlined on the table – we did everything we could but he was simply far too weak, I'm sorry" He sighed, and Dean's face fell. Sam was gone, his Sammy was gone… but, how? No, this couldn't be happening, Sam was fine, Sam was always fine, it was a lie, it must be, Dean saved Sam and he was going to be fine… but the more Dean thought about it, the more his thoughts raced around his head the more heavy his heart felt. All along he knew Sam was getting torn away from him, he could feel it but he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"What?" Dean croaked, feeling his legs begin to shake. A few hours ago things were good, normal, at least, he was going to get pizza, even with extra olives for Sam, maybe even rent a video for them to watch, pester his little brother about his crushes and play a prank or two just to laugh at Sammy's bitch face but now, all of that was just… gone. Dean would never hear Sam whine about scratchy bed sheets or Dean using up all the hot water, he would never see Sam come skipping into the motel room with an all A report card, never feel Sam's rare hugs – all of that would never happen again.

"What do you mean?" his dad demanded, the rare shake to his voice prominent.

"Sam passed away, there was nothing we could have done" The doctor replied steadily, looking incredibly upset himself. Dean felt the eyes of everyone in the waiting room on them, watching the scene play out but he didn't care – Sammy was gone, Sam was not here with Dean anymore, Sam was… dead.

Dean collapsed backwards in the chair, too tired and too grief-stricken to demand anything else from the doctor. Why sam? Why did everything have to happen to them? Dean thought as the tears leaked from his eyes and trickled down his chin, Sam was a good person, he had so much ahead of him and it was taken away from him, just like that. Dean gasped, struggling to get air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He felt dizzy. The room was spinning. His head hurt. His heart felt like led. His stomach churned.

A sudden uproar in the waiting area grabbed his attention. A young nurse came running forward and grabbed onto the doctor's arm, urgently pulling him away from Dean and his dad.

"He's responding doctor, Sam's breathing" She screeched, tugging him through the crowd that had begun to form. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the two, hope already beginning to fill up every part of his body. Could it be possible Sam was that stubborn that he had pulled through?

He stood up, following the doctor and the nurse, his dad hot on his heels.

"What is it? What's happening to my brother?" He demanded, his thirst for needing to know about his brother making him eager. The doctor didn't reply, he simply ran into the surgery room, the door being shut behind him.

Dean turned his hopeful eyes to his dad, needing to know he hadn't misheard and Sam was still holding on, still fighting for his life.

"Sammy's alive?" He asked gingerly, grabbing a hold of his dad's arm and forced him to look at him.

"I think so son, I think so" His dad beamed, sucking in a breath and wiping away the traces of tears from his cheeks. Dean breathed, really breathed in a mouthful of air. Sammy was being strong, although not out of the woods yet that was all Dean needed to hear. He needed to hear that his brother was holding on.

Doctor Williams raced back into the surgery room, hardly believing what he had heard. It was a rare occurrence that a patient would revive themselves, especially after pronounced dead, in fact, there was only one event like this he had witnessed and that was fifteen years previously.

He raced into the room and felt his eyes bulging when he saw that the young man's heart beat was there, a bit rapid and unsteady but he was still alive at least.

Doctor Williams smiled, knowing that he was right in thinking that his patient was stronger than at first glance. He walked forward, moving some of the young boy's sweaty and bloody hair from his forehead.

"Welcome back son" He murmured, picking up a scalpel, knowing that if he the patient was to continue holding on then the pressure off his brain had to released. Doctor Williams set to work, the whole time praying for a miracle.

Woop, chapter three is done. I know it's really dramatic but I need to keep you lot on your toes. Again, thank you for the previous reviews and please leave your thoughts/ comments/ and predictions in a review, they're much appreciated and they fuel me to write more! Hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
